


Brave the night

by RoyalPervert



Series: Leap of Faith [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPervert/pseuds/RoyalPervert
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is in turmoil, befuddled at his own emotions, and he wished to do something about it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Leap of Faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Brave the night

Tsukishima Kei x reader

Tsukishima Kei hasn't lost his composure, he seemed casual in his tucked white buttoned shirt and black jeans with his usual headphones, sitting nonchalantly as he had his upper body leaning against the table, and yet his heart thundered against his ribs in chaotic rhythm and his palms cold to the touch, fingers curling around a cold cup of tea. He stole a glance from the woman opposite of him wholely focused on the notes in front of her as she scribbled away important ideas. Her fingers danced across the notes in practiced elegance and he eyed the mole in her wrist. The bracelet he had given her as an apology from a fight sat clasped around her wrist as it jingled in motion. His reasons being a souvenir from Kyoto for an old hag.

Like always, her sense of sophistication and gracefulness were reflected in her fashion choice of muted and cool colors, and the longer he stared, the more his brain reduced to that of a middle schooler in his first love.

The reigns holding his control gradually slackened at the unexpected thought that ushered him to do something.

"_____, I like you," his lips uttered, finally short circuiting, bracing for impact. He tried to play it cool as he returned his stares down to his own notes that were forgotten, waiting for a response.

_____'s hand paused and her eyes raised to the male in front of her. Upon noticing her glance, Tsukishima returned the stare with hidden anticipation and restlessness, eyes looking passive.

Face contorted in doubt and confusion, she took the time to formulate a reply as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" She started. "What tiktok trend is this?"

"Can't you atleast answer my confession?"

He admits, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. But regardless, he felt disheartened.

"You berate me, call me names, and you're telling me that you like me? Do you really think I'll easily accept your confession?"

Tsukishima internally winced.

"Fair enough."

As if unperturbed.

"Or is it your way of gaining my attention?"

He tensed a bit for being read like an open book.

"I was prepared for a rejection anyway."

"I'll take it as a yes then."

Tsukishima pursed his lips, a soft blush tainting his ears, as he took a sip of his green tea. He liked her straightforward replies. Sure, maybe he overdid his taunts sometimes as a way to elicit a reaction from her always composed demeanor, trying to crack that calm and collected facade and bring out the childish side she rarely shows, like that time he called her an old hag after finding out that she was older by a month than him. She had taken offense at his offhanded comment and blew off his ears of the dos and don'ts about how to treat a woman. She looked aggrieved and wronged that time, even Tsukishima thinks it was a cute reaction.

Not only that but he also found out that she was conscious of how she looks and always maintained a prim and proper conduct. Everywhere she goes, she garners attention with her confident strides and modest nature, aloof and yet amiable. With how stiff she usually is, it provoked his desire to stir her emotions.

In her presence, Tsukishima often found peace, and along the way, he discovered that he actually liked her. Her absence brings melancholy and longing he never thought he'd feel. 

It was unnoticeable at first, as he hadn't completely processed his eager looks scanning the crowd for a familiar petite figure, or his excessive crestfallen sighs in the silence of the classroom. It was unbearable how his heart sinks and jumps at the mere sight of ______. 

As someone who lacks experience in romance, he was at lost at what to do. Sure, he dated for a bit back in high school but it was the other party who usually takes the initiative. This time, Tsukishima stuck close to her in hopes of slowly integrating his presence in her life. He'd take her out to hang out, if study sessions can count as one, in libraries, cafe, even sitting with her in the campus cafeteria. Reasons come in all sort of form just so he could spend even one more minute with her. Naturally, his efforts paid off as their companionship becomes a normal routine for ______.

Tsukishima walked her back to the dorms that night after their study session. With the exams coming up, libraries and study halls were packed to the brim. Even the cafe they were in before were teeming with students. He walked by the curbside and matched her pace, hand on his pocket.

Tsukishima wanted to talk and resumed their conversation earlier but he doesn't know how to bring it up again. In the end, he opted for a lighter conversation starter.

"It's cold. Is your rheuma acting up again?"

He was punched in the arm.

"Ow. Not only are you an old hag but you're a very violent old hag."

"That's a minus point for you, Tsukishima," _____ pouted, combing stray hairs out of her face.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Since when have you been keeping tabs?" 

"Of course. As a potential suitor, it's your goal to keep me satisfied."

Tsukishima was silenced with surprise. A suitor? So does that mean he stands a chance?

"So I wasn't rejected?" He couldn't believe the smile that stretched his lips in giddy and excitement but in the end, he refused to let it show and ruin his salty reputation. His lips were under the mercy of his teeth. 

"Why? You want to step out of the game?" She teased with a smile, face flushed in cold. She held her handbag close to her and brushed her hair again as it got swept away by the wind, and her shoulders trembled.

His hands were prepared to take off his coat and offer it to _____. Tsukishima finds himself becoming more and more of a gentleman he never thought he could be, all for this woman. And for all it's worth, he thinks it was an acceptable change.

"Alright then. You can have this." He fixed the coat on her shoulders to keep her warm. "Are you pleased, my lady? Should I start holding your hand to assist you too?" 

Embarrassment flooded his system once again, no longer astonished at his choice of words. But he got to admit that was smooth despite the poor excuse to break the physical barrier. If she was finally allowing him to pursue her, he might as well brace himself for the onslaught of more emotional disorder he'll likely to face.

_____ on the other hand, tucked her hair behind her ear and held out her hand coquettishly. Or atleast, that's how it came out to Tsukishima's eyes. He stared at her hand for a good while before clasping his own hand around hers. A jolt of electricity stretched from his fingertips. He couldn't speak, in disbelief that he finally has some any slight semblance of skinship aside from the occasional bumping. He also noticed the somewhat sweaty hand that he was a hundred percent sure, does not belong to him, and the blush grazing her cheeks.

As someone who earned the nickname of Saltyshima, he lived up to his own name, sparing no effort to commence the teasing. 

"Oh? Are you perhaps embarrassed, my lady?"

"Stop calling me that," or so she said but the smile was unmistakable. _____ was liking this. 

"As you wish, old hag." 

"You just have to ruin it, don't you, Tsukishima?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? It's what you wanted."

____ rolled her eyes at him. 

"I never said anything about being called an old hag. And it's only one month, Tsukishima. One month older than you," she whined. "That's negative 50 points for you."

A chuckle tickled his ears.

"If this keeps up, how am I supposed to raise my points?" To test the waters, Tsukishima squeezed her hand. "Will this count?"

Wow, if anyone could see Tsukishima, they'd be surprised to see his flirty side. Talk about how romance can change a man. No one would expect that in front of the woman he likes, he was more tamed and slightly less snarky than he used to.

_____ pretended not to notice but the redness of her cheeks increasing to tenfold says otherwise. It stirred her up as much as it did to him. 

Tsukishima couldn't believe what was happening and he prayed this wasn't a dream or he'll flip out to be waken up from this euphoria.

"You know, you haven't really formally asked me out yet."

Oh right. When Tsukishima thought about it, he realized he never really did, and he felt ridiculous. All he did was confess and silently look at her like a creep all day, basking in her company. Is it too late to say it now?

_____ stopped in her tracks and faced the male as they almost reached the girls' dormitory. She met Tsukishima's stares with a soft smile. Hands linked together, the pair treated it as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"So, I'll do it. Tsukishima Kei, will you go out with me?" She asked, brushing her hair with her free hand. She fidgeted a bit before continuing. At this point, Tsukishima felt his breath stuck in his throat. "You think I didn't know what you've been doing? Or the fact that you have a little crush on me? Or that was just conceited thought, so I never really entertained the idea you actually have some feelings for me. I like you too, Tsukishima."

A pregnant pause permeated the atmosphere. Surprised beyond reason, Tsukishima felt elated. In the end, he pinched her cheeks and felt the soft skin between his thumb and index finger.

"Ow! Tsukishima!"

"That's my line, old hag."

______ groaned and punched his arm once again and she rubbed the sore spot to ease the stinging pain. 

"And, call me Kei," his eyes softened quite unbelievably, now allowing the genuine smile he had been suppressing since earlier. 

Effortlessly, ______ repeated his name, "Alright, Kei." She grinned wildly, eyes beaming in tenderness. "You don't know how much I've been practicing to say it." 

Finally, they arrived at _____'s front door.

"So we're like officially dating now, right?"

Tsukishima nodded in agreement.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Kei. Hit me up when you get back," ______ said.

No one wanted to let go but in the end ______ was the first one to take her hand away first.

"Good night."

Tsukishima Kei kissed her forehead as a parting gift.

"Good night, _____."

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one. I need a gap moe tsukki and I hope I did him justice.
> 
> What do you guys think?  
> Tumblr: royalpervert


End file.
